coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9150 (24th April 2017)
Plot His provocation having been successful, Nathan orders Mel to take Bethany away from Gary's anger and threatens to call the police unless he and Sarah leave. Sarah doesn't listen to Gary's protestations about Nathan's remark to him. Daniel calls on Ken at his request. The conversation goes well until Daniel reminds him that Sinead lost the baby and is then hurt when Ken says there could be a silver lining. Ken apologises for being insensitive. The police are granted an extension to hold Adam. He realises they are suspicious of Tracy but they remind him he has motive and no alibi. Tracy and Rob have made love. She admits she feels a sense of peace with him. Dev coaches his shop staff, ready to form his quiz team. He throws Kevin out of the kebab shop when he finds out that he is on Tim's team. The police call for Luke and Kevin tells them he's gone on holiday to Portugal. Drew leaves and Billy realises Todd is jealous. Nathan and Mel tell Bethany that Gary is a dangerous man. The teams gather in the Rovers. Dev objects to Brian being on the Underworld team and recruits Billy to his team. Todd joins "Timothy's Angels". Tracy stresses to Rob that her parenting has had an adverse effect on Amy and tells him that it was her daughter who attacked Ken. Rob tells her that makes no sense. He reminds her he needs a mobile phone from her and she walks out, thinking he's using her. Sarah resolves to make Bethany see what a creep Nathan is. Toyah admits to Leanne that she went behind Peter's back and had the embryos implanted. She swears her sister to secrecy. Liz announces the quiz results and there is a tie break between "The Dev Star" and "All Sewn Up". Cathy and Brian are elected to take part in a sudden death question. Cathy wins and Aidan pays his bet. Cathy realises Brian lost on purpose and they are about to kiss but Gemma interrupts them. Nathan tells Mel that it's time to take the next step with Bethany. Tracy brings a phone to Rob. She suggests she and Amy run away with him. Cast Regular cast *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Drew Spellman - Tom Godwin *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Supreme Tanning *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen and bathroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy begins to fear the worst about Amy; and Nathan insists that Bethany should stay away from Gary, claiming he is clearly a dangerous man. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,300,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes